To Wish Upon Dream
by Jadebird
Summary: cindrella story with wrestling theme. please read and review


To Wish Upon A Dream

By Jade 

As Cindy started her day she wish that the one man she loved would notice her. But he wouldn't she looked kind of dopey she did not look like the women she always see with him. Just then she heard her aunt calling her. "Cindy you have plane to catch get your butt moving now." Said her Aunt Kim. "Ok Auntie Kim" Cindy said. As she drove to airport she thought about her Prince Charming. As flew to next wcw show she heard her uncle Page voice from be hide her. "Cindy when are going ask Eric if you can start to become a manger you are just as good as the rest of those women" Page said. Uncle Page don't start you sound like Auntie Kim." Page smiled at her knowing how she felt about her looks. Just then he walked by Sean O'Haire he looked like a god. He smiled at her heart jumped. She smiled back. Mike Sanders was sitting next to her your still in love with him. Mike said Page smiled at Mike shaking his head yes when Cindy didn't answer. Cindy went wardrobe to start getting the wrestler's stuff together. When a knock at the door it was Eric "Cindy the Thriller mgr just quit I need a new girl you want to do it?" Eric asked. You can take a month to think it over ok? Cindy told him she think about knowing who told him to ask either Mike Page or Kim. The night went well everyone was happy looking forward to Kim and Page Halloween party. Kim called Cindy. " Cindy want you here for the party and I am not taking no for answer and I have removed the lock from your bedroom door so you can't hide." Whatever Auntie! "Cindy yelled into her cell phone. "I will just check into hotel for the night of the party." Cindy told her. She didn't notice mike and Chuck standing in the door. They Quietly put their stuff into her room and left. Mickey why is Cindy so down on her looks I think she cute. Chuck asked. Mark walks up to them asking what's up he walks into wardrobe room and sees Cindy crying. "Why is Cindy crying?" Mark asked. "The only reason she thinks she ugly." Mike said. "Dam it she is pearrty chuck said. She just hides it. "You know she going to miss her plane tomorrow and I say we help her. Under that dark look is the Cindy that wants to come out. " Mike said 

All three men smile.

The next morning they saw Cindy at the airport as sure as god makes green apples she missed her flight. They all smiled. She got on her plane not knowing she was being followed. Cindy got to Atlanta in no time she went Easton hotel and checked in. Little did she know she was going to have three visitors. Cindy called her aunt and let her know she be home after the 3rd of Nov. Dam it Cindy you know I wanted you here for the party. Kim said. "Well I don't want to be there." She told Aunt Kim" I love you bye." She left her room and went to dinner. She got to dinning room and was seated at table not noticing the three men sitting at the next table. As she ate she was thinking about the party and how she would have loved to see how the guys would have dressed up as. Just Cindy awoke from her daydream when arm came around her and kiss was given to her cheek. It was Mike and Mark. Hello Cindy you're going to party. "How I don't have anything to wear." She said with an evil smile on her face. Just then Barbie came up and said "leave that up to us" "I will get you looking good if it kills me." Barbie said with the same evil smile. Barbie was Kevin Nash niece and Cindy best friend. They loved wrestling both went to school for it and made it some of the only women to make it out of power plant and lived to talk about it. Barbie was mgr of Page and Kevin. And Chuck girlfriend. 

Later that night Barbie started to change Cindy looks. "First we dye your hair back reddish-brown then we cut it a little. Just few feet " she said with a smile Cindy hair was very very long down to end of her back. "Now we have think of what your going to wear but I will leave that up to the guys there going to make sure Sean custom is the same theme as yours.

Next day Mark, Mike and Chuck were at the Halloween shop ordering the customs for everyone but the sales girl told them Mr. O'Haire had order his customs. "Oh really? " Mark asked. "What did he order?" "Oh I am not sure but it something gross." Sales girl told him. "Well what if I get you wcw tickets to next Monday show. " Could you tell a little lie and give him this one?" Mike asked. She said sure not to worry. Just as they left the store Sean pulled up "hey guys did you find something to where to party? " Ya" mark said did you fine something" ya I picking it up now " ten mintines later he came storming out madder then hell. They lost my customs I have to wear this. What the hell am I going to do no one going to wear this faraery tails crape all three men told him we are. Sean laughed out loud "what in the hell are you guys going as?" "Well I am going as Romeo and Barbie is Juliet." Chuck said. Mike told him "I am going as Merlin " Mark told him "I am going as knight." "Well I got Prince outfit!" Sean told them with mad look on his face. "Well maybe tonight you will find the girl of your dreams." Mark told him. Sean gave him Mark a dirty look and said "The girl of my dreams won't give me time of the day." Who? Chuck asked. "Never mind!" Sean yelled.

Cindy looked at her coustom and loved it no one would know who she was. She started to put her make-up on and get ready. Barbie told the guys she makes sure Cindy would be there. "She needs to be the last one to show up." Barbie said. Ok mike told her but be there by 8pm. Ok she yelled from bedroom. Cindy yelled "I have to be back by 12:30 so I have plain to catch in morning. 

Everyone was dancing and having a good time. When she came in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She was beautiful. Cindy thought to herself "_Just breath " she_ started down the stairs to ball when Sean met her at the bottom and asked her to dance. Cindy said yes and they danced the whole night forgetting anyone was around them. She was having a good time. Sean asked "who are you?" "Cinderella" Cindy answered. "No really who are you?" Sean asked angin. Just Kim walked up. "May I talk to you Cinderella?" Kim asked sure Cindy answered. They walk over to Page "Glad to see you changed you mind Cindy about coming" Kim said. "How did you know?" She asked. Your reddish brown hair and your eyes gave you away. Kim told her. Cindy smiled at her aunt when Sean came up and asked her to dance again. They started to dance when the clock rang it tolls that it was midnight. "I have to go." She told Sean. "Wait" Sean try to tell her but she was running up the stairs. Sean took her hand but she got away. When Sean opened his hand he found a ring in his hand. He smiled knowing this was the missing piece to puzzle to who Cinderella was.

Two days later wcw was in Texas for a show Cindy couldn't dye her back to black for two months so she wore a hat to keep from anyone finding out she was the girl Sean fell for that night. The only thing was she lost her ring and couldn't find it. Just then Mike came in and asked how Cindy was doing? "I lost my mom ring at the party and can't find it." Cindy told him. "Well what if I tell you were it is?" Mike said with a smile. "Were Mike?" She asked "Around Sean neck." He answered. "Just watch us tonight you will see it because starting to nigh he going start looking for you." Sure enough was doing? "I lost my mom ring at the party and can't find it." Cindy told him. "Well what if I tell you were it is?" Mike said with a smile. "Was Mike?" She asked "Around Sean neck." He answered. "Just watch us tonight you will see it because starting to nigh he going start looking for you." Sure enough as Cindy got team Canada stuff together she heard the nbt music came on and she asked mike awesome to give her one-min to watch the nbt. She lied she need to see if they were wearing the new thrillers t-shirts he told her not to worry go ahead. She watched as she saw her ring around Sean neck. At first she wouldn't have notice it if chuck arm weren't rest on Sean shoulder kind of pointing at it as if to tell her there it is.

"I GOT TO GET IT BACK!" She yelled at Barbie in the insider locker room. Ok I will help you I will make a challenge for tag belts and I will get one of them to slip it off his neck. Ok? As Cindy watched Barbie walked out with Kevin and Dallas and made the challenge for the titles of course they took change. But one problem Sean wasn't wearing the ring he gave it to head of security and told him to hold it a till the end of the match. The thrillers won. Barbie told Cindy sorry but she helps her get it back. At the Thunder taping Cindy were getting nbt new shirts together when she notice Sean standing in the door. "Hay Cindy I need are new T-shirts. Sean said. Ok she said putting her new sunglasses on so he couldn't see her eyes. She turned around and looked and seen her ring. "Here you go." She handed him the shirts and he left the room with a smile on his face. But she looked down and saw her finger had a tan line on it "dam it" she said. 

At the hotel she had dinner with Barbie and her family and her own. Look she told Barbie holding her right hand up Barbie could see what she was showing her. Her ring finger had tan line on it. Sean seen it and I think he knows. Everyone ate and went back there rooms as she walked by the front desk lady there told her that she had message. She read it said:

Cinderella, 

Go to room and get ready and come down to the ballroom.

Your prince.

She went to her room and found a Cinderella custom Sitting on her bed. Barbie came in and told her "I have to do your hair." Showing her the note she got. Well let's get it over with it. Cindy said. She got ready when a knock at the door came it was Mike to give Barbie her dress. He told us "everyone is dressing up." Oh my god" Cindy said. They left the room and went to ballroom Barbie went in first and Cindy waited for few mintines and went in. she was going to run but couldn't.

As she stood at the top of the stairs she saw Sean standing at the bottom waiting for her. She went down the stairs and took his hand and once again she was lost in his eyes. They danced again and he took her hand and said "Let see if this is yours." With ring in his hand he put it on her finger "perfect fit" he said. Cindy smiled and asked "how did you know?" Your finger gave you way and I saw you at the airport today with your hair. She smiled and said ok. " Your not going to run at midnight again are you?" Sean asked. No she said. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her she couldn't believe it. She was happy and she knew she was going to have happy ending. Sean looked at her and said "I Love You" with a smile. They danced together alnight. Cindy found her prince.

The end


End file.
